Dance in the Dark
by Scarlet has Fantasy Issues
Summary: Who knew the evil toad named Umbridge could bring two very different people together...?


**A/N: This is a one-shot and will remain a one-shot. It's between Fred and an OC who is in no way connected to my other HP story on here. There was going to be a lemon in this story before I realized I'm no good at writing lemons. So at the end of this story, I'll have a proposition for you to consider…**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Symone marched purposefully towards two gingers, her eyes narrowed in disappointment. The two gingers were Fred and George Weasley, pranksters and annoyances for her since she had been handed the title of prefect of Slytherin. She might only be one of the prefects for the school, but she knew that she deserved respect. But they seemed to think differently, just because she was a little more developed in certain areas than most of the girls her age and older. She was tired of boob and fat ass jokes from them and their joke candy.

"Fred and George Weasley!" she snapped, stopping within feet of them.

"Ah, is that the dulcet voice of our most favorite person in the whole world?" George asked, turning slightly to look at her.

"I believe so, George," Fred said with a large smile.

"What can we help you with Simon?"

"Do you need help getting your jeans on over your amply-sized, tight buttocks?" Fred asked.

Symone's eyes narrowed even further. "My name is not 'Simon', it is Symone! And I wouldn't need your help for anything, especially dressing!"

"What a shame…I was hoping to win a bet with Fred," George commented, patting his brother on the back. "I think it's all padding back there, but he's sure it's the real deal."

Symone took a deep breath, calming herself down so she wouldn't kill the Weasley twins. She folded her arms over her chest and glared at them. "It's real, but you're not going to touch it. No, you two are going to detention with Filch for two weeks."

"On what grounds?" George asked, losing his smile.

"Half of the Slytherin first years are in the nursing wing puking their guts out. Even the Head Boy is sick and I know it's your fault."

"Prefects can't give out detentions," Fred argued.

"Sure we can. Professor Dumbridge, I mean Umbridge, gave us the power to put anyone in detention we have just cause to." Symone tossed her long, silken black hair over her shoulder. "So, two weeks detention for the two of you to be served with Filch under Professor Snape's name."

George nudged Fred's shoulder and the two of them looked at each other intently. Symone didn't hear them say a word, but she knew they were somehow communicating. Twin-telepathy was something she had heard about but never witnessed. Within seconds, the conversation was over and Fred had his arm around her shoulders.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she demanded, trying and failing to get his arm from around her shoulders.

"There's something I'd like to show you," Fred said, gently guiding her away from George.

"Have fun you two!" George called, waving with a teasing smile on his face. "Especially you, Simon!"

"It's Symone!" Symone snapped as the other twin guided her around a corner. "And where the hell are you taking me?" she demanded of Fred.

"You'll see," was all he said before he came to a stop in front of a wall that bore no paintings or torches. It was completely blank. "All we need is a door…"

Slowly, a door appeared and Fred quickly pushed Symone forward, through the door as he opened it. She let out a little sound of protest as she fell against a column inside the room behind the door and turned to glare at Fred as the door vanished.

"Welcome to the Room of Requirement, Symone des Perdu," Fred said, sweeping his arm as if showing her something fantastic.

Symone turned and looked around them, feeling trapped with a mad man holding her hostage. _At least he's cute_, she thought before inwardly flinching. _When did annoying suddenly become cute?_

The lighting in the room was dim, letting the fire in the fireplace cast flickering shadows along the wall. Poufy pillows were scattered all around the room. A large canopy-styled bed was there, silken blankets lining it, making it look so inviting. Everything in this room screamed for romance, but Symone wasn't sure why he'd taken her here.

"What are we doing here?" Symone demanded, crossing her arms over her chest. "Why did you bring me to this place?"

"George and I can't have another detention," Fred said, shoving his hands in his pockets. "As much as we like to cause trouble, we can't spend another two weeks in detention with Dumbridge…" He paused as if waiting for her to correct his pronunciation of Umbridge's name, but she wasn't in the mood to correct the name of someone she didn't like. "Do you know what she does to people who serve detention with her?"

Symone's left hand clenched into a fist, the white scars that had been cut into her hand tightening and aching at the memory. "No…" she lied.

Fred pulled his hand out of his pocket and grabbed her left hand, his fingers running tenderly over the scars. "You're a terrible liar, Symone. That toad made her mark on your hand too…" He smiled sadly and leaned closer to her. "What did you do to Toad to earn these marks?"

Symone shot a worrisome look around them as if expecting Umbridge to come out of the shadows. "I'm not supposed to be here…"

Fred looked down at her hand and saw the words "_I must not backtalk my superiors in defense of troublemakers"_ etched in her skin. "Who did you defend?" he asked, looking her in the eyes.

The voluptuous prefect shook her head and pulled her hand out of his grasp, backing away from him. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you…Fred, just let me go."

Fred tried to keep eye contact with her, but she averted her gaze. "We can play 20 Questions if you'd like to," he offered, "but you have to be honest with me. I know honesty must be difficult for a Slytherin, so just try."

Symone looked at him out of the corner of her eye. "Why do you care about whom the person was that I defended? I'm your enemy. The pain in the ass prefect that goes after the infamous Weasley twins head on."

Fred smiled and leaned against a wall, watching her sit down on one of the large poufy pillows. He noticed with some pleasure that she was slowly becoming more comfortable in the room. "If you've got the scars of Dumbridge's detentions on your hand, then you're no more my enemy than George is." He laughed lightly. "Finally, she turns on the Slytherin house. I wonder if "Daddy's Boy" is going to fall prey next…"

"Keep dreaming. All of the other Slytherin house members are happily cooperating with Umbridge." Symone propped her chin up on her hand as she put her elbow on her knee. "I honestly don't care much for her. I'd rather have the old gay man still be here instead of the toad, but I never get what I want."

Fred looked at her with his head cocked slightly to one side. "And why is it that you hate the Toad? She worships Slytherin…"

Symone gave him a look. "Why anyone would like her is the better question," she said.

Fred nodded. "Yeah…"

"Why haven't you attacked me with your silly products?" Symone asked after a moment of silence. "Those sickening candies and whatnot…Why haven't you used them on me?"

It was Fred's turn to look away. Symone noticed the slight flush of color his face had taken on. A slight smile turned up the corner of her lips. She'd caught him between a rock and a hard place, but oddly it didn't feel right to. She turned her gaze to the room around her.

_This is kinda like my dreams_, Symone thought, climbing to her feet and smoothing down her miniskirt. _A cute boy…a romantic setting…And…_Her pale cheeks took on a flushed color when she saw the way he was looking at her. _Why do I always dream of him?_

"Well?" Symone asked, brushing her silken curtain of hair back out of her face. "Are you going to answer me or not?"

"Oh, I've got an answer for you," Fred said, walking over to stand in front of her.

"Oh yeah? What is it?"

Fred reached out and slid an arm around Symone's waist, pulling her so close that her breasts were smushed against his chest and he lowered his lips to hers. She felt herself say goodbye to her inhibitions when he kissed her and she kissed him back with as much tenderness as he showed her.

When Fred pulled back to let the two of them breathe, he smiled a crooked grin at the color of her face. It was a lovely shade of pink and he thought it was very becoming of her. "Was that the answer that you wanted?" he asked.

Symone pulled herself out of his arms and walked a few steps away from him. "Yes…no…I don't know." She turned to look at him. "We can't be together."

"Why not?"

"Because I've seen the kind of girls you go after." _And I've hated each and every single one of them._ "They've been skinny goddesses with long legs and bright smiles…" Her eyes darkened slightly with sadness. "Besides, I am a Slytherin and my housemates would kill me for being with you. There's a whole bet thing going on in my house about who can 'tap the fat ass' first and I've heard that there's big money involved in it."

Fred's expression darkened. "You are the kind of girl a decent bloke would go for. I can handle your curves and I promise that when you're ready, I'll be there for you to make the moment that much more magical."

Symone felt his hands on her body once more. "Fred, what if you're not there…?" she asked as his lips pressed against her neck.

The question seemed to startle Fred because he pulled away and looked at her in surprise. "What do you mean? I'm not leaving…not yet anyway…" He saw her eyes take on that worried gleam again. "Listen, Symone…There may be a time in the near future where I might have to leave the school, but I'm not going to leave you. I'll always be right here," he put a hand over her heart, "and you'll always be in mine."

Symone made a face. "That's corny with a hint of cheese."

Fred smiled at her. "Thank you," he said before grabbing onto her hand and spinning her around. "And now we dance…"

Symone popped onto her tiptoes and kissed him again. "Fred…I don't know why I'm doing this, but I want to…" She whispered something in his ear and a large smile appeared on Fred's face.

"Really now?" Symone nodded and Fred grabbed hold of her, gently throwing her onto the bed…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Symone looked over at Fred as she pulled her clothes back on. His body was still glistening with sweat, but to her, he was still very cute. She straightened the collar of her shirt and took his hand when he offered it to her.

Together they walked out of the Room of Requirement and down a couple halls in the darkness of the night. Symone stopped when she heard something move ahead of them. Fred also paused and put himself in front of her as if to protect her from whatever lay ahead.

"Ms. des Perdu," Umbridge's voice said as the ugly toad appeared in front of the two new lovers. "Mr. Weasley, where have the two of you been?"

"Nowhere," Symone lied with a calm mask on her face. "Professor, I was just escorting this Weasley back to his common room as he was out of bed at such a late hour."

"And I was showing Ms. des Perdu how many times a wand can fit in a mouse hole," Fred added with a bright smile.

Symone swore she saw Umbridge twitch at that.

The ugly toad cleared her throat and pointed her wand at the prefect and the prankster. "I believe that there are two separate detentions waiting for the two of you." Her eyes narrowed as she looked at Symone. "I expected better from you, Symone."

"As if I care about what you expect of me." Symone reached onto her shirt and pulled off a silver badge, tossing it at the toad's feet. "I don't want to be part of your little snitch group anymore."

Leaving Umbridge with a dirty look on her face, Symone and Fred walked down the hall. '

The next day, the two of them would leave Hogwarts with George, finally free of the old toad that had brought them together.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: You saw where the lemon would have been, but it's not there. I know you hoped for one, but like I said before, I'm no good at writing lemons. So here's my proposition: I'm allowing my fellow Potter-heads to write a lemon for this story or for Those Who Dance Within the Flame, my George/OC story. You can do whatever you want to the OCs except for kill them off, but you have to give me the link to your story. Easy enough, right?**

**Please review and don't forget to smile. ~ Scarlet **


End file.
